


I've Always Wanted You

by CelticMagician



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Not really though, OC/Gijinka, One Shot, Pokephilia, Slow Burn, Some biting, first shared fic on this site, for science, ish?, let my characters be happy okay, mostly wrote this for myself so..., not sure what else to tag this as, nothing fancy, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticMagician/pseuds/CelticMagician
Summary: In a twist of an Alternate Universe event, Pokemon have been transformed into humans and one Espeon in particular has a confession to share with his trainer...





	

“Good night, Rave!”

The humanoid Beautifly gave a warm wave of passing to his trainer, a kind smile on his lips before darting his semi goggle-like blue eyes to Apollo who was still sitting on the bed with her. The Espeon in question merely gave him a silent nod of acknowledgment in turn, prompting the other Pokemon to offer him a half-hearted acceptance of the gesture before he left the room.

Amaya had silently peered between them during this exchange, but said nothing. This had been a common occurrence lately, typically during the nighttime when the party was getting ready to sleep, but she had figured this was a private matter between her two oldest partners. The event which had transformed every Pokemon into humans – or at least something human- _like_ – had been a right shock for everyone involved. It wouldn't surprise Amaya in the least if her Pokemon spoke among themselves about personal matters regarding the incident; after all, _they_ were the ones being affected by this strange phenomenon while she herself remained human. She could only offer so much consolidation in a situation like this.

Pushing her thoughts aside, the coordinator turned her body on the end of the bed to face her Espeon, hands on her lap eagerly as she spoke to him.

“So, you gonna head off too, Apollo?”

The Espeon's ears twitched at the sound of his name, prompting a swift swish of his tail on the fabric while keeping his back turned to his trainer.

“I...was hoping I could stay here a bit longer if you wouldn't mind?”

His voice was low; almost shy while asking the question, which seemed slightly uncharacteristic of his adamant nature. Usually Apollo was rather forthright with questions like that.

“Sure, of course!” Amaya replied, her brow furrowing in mild concern at the unusual change in demeanor, “I just figured you'd be tired as well.”

She tilted her head at him with a half-smile before scooting closer and gently placing a hand on his shoulder, “Everything alright, Apollo? You seem unusually reserved tonight.”

The Pokemon stiffened beneath her touch before partially balling in on himself, ears flattened and clearly embarrassed. He was hoping he hadn't been too obvious.

“I'm fine,” he said, turning away, “I, uh...it's just been a while since we hung out like this, you know?”

Amaya pursed her lips, still not convinced that her Espeon was being entirely truthful; but she did understand what he meant.

“I know,” she said, deftly stroking his back in a comforting gesture, “But, human or not, you're still my partner, Apollo. You all are. It's never a bother to me if you want to spend time with me like you did when you were all Pokemon. I'm sure we'll work something out.”

Her words seemed to calm the Espeon, his body loosening as he let out a small sigh. Finally he leaned back onto his trainer, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder as she cradled his torso in turn. He was a lot bigger as a human than as an Espeon. He somewhat missed the closeness of being able to curl up fully on her lap.

“What do you think of me?” He asked suddenly, dark violet eyes avoiding his trainer's “As a human now, I mean?”

He could feel his trainer tense and then lax at the initial surprise of the question.

“What do you mean by that?” Was the response.

He finally looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile.

“Just...humor me, would you? I'd like to know.”

Amaya's face was contorted in confusion. Apollo hadn't asked her that before since first becoming human. Why ask now of all times. After a moment, she let out a sigh, gazing at him warmly as she gently stroked his hair.

“Well, I'm not really sure how to respond to that exactly...” She started, “But, I guess I would say I don't think of you much differently. After all, you're still Apollo, right?”

The smile on Apollo's lips slowly vanished from his features. He stared at Amaya silently a moment before once again turning his gaze away.

“Yeah...”

Amaya frowned. Did he not like her answer?

“...I didn't mean anything bad by i– ”

“I know,” he cut off, his tone sincere and yet solemn.

Silence stretched between the two of them for a spell before Apollo spoke again. 

“I...I've always liked you, you know that?”

“Hm? Well, I suppose that makes sense...I did save you when you were an Eevee and a–” 

“That's not what I mean!”

He pushed himself off of of her with a growl of annoyance, turning his body adjacent to hers and allowing his face to fall into his hands with a huff. Amaya watched him unsure of what exactly was going on right now, let alone what else she could say.

Apollo then looked ahead, clawed hands running through his hair and behind his large ears.

“I... _like_ you,” he echoed finally, “I never fully realized it before, but I do.”

He looked down again in thought, carefully trying to gather his words.

“...Apollo?”

“It makes sense, you know?” He continued, seemingly unfazed by his trainer's call, “I've...I've never really liked it when you payed attention to other Pokemon...outside the team, I mean. I've always wanted you to myself, but as a Pokemon I knew I never could...not really, anyway.”

Amaya took in a breath and held it for a moment, trying to figure out where Apollo was going with this. Her thoughts were immediately interrupted as the humanoid Pokemon finally turned and locked eyes with her and she felt a chill surge through her. It was as though her senses were heightened to take in his every feature; the soft fur which brushed along his slightly elongated face, his intense eyes; still reminiscent of the Espeon he once was and is. Even the jewel on his forehead, now alight with a dim pink glow; they all stood out to her in this one moment, both breathtakingly beautiful and a panging reminder that he wasn't quite human at the same time.

Before she could muster another thought, Apollo had closed in on her, his face inches from hers that she could feel his breath on her skin.

“I've always _wanted_ you,” he said, a low purr escaping his lips; a flash of fangs showed momentarily as his tail twitched behind him, “It wasn't until I was human that I realized just _how much._ ”

Amaya simply stared at him, her mind numb for a reaction. She couldn't believe it. Apollo...her Espeon had developed feelings for her when he became a human? Or rather...he had had them all along and it was only amplified by the event. Now she understood. This is what Apollo and Rave must have been discussing as of late, which meant Apollo had been meaning to tell her about these feelings for quite some time.

She was drawn out of her thoughts once more upon feeling two arms curling around her torso in an embrace; Apollo softly nuzzling her along the side of her face and neck.

“This,” he said, his voice seemingly rumbling from within his chest, “This is what I've always wanted. To be with you like a human would.”

Amaya could feel her heart sink, and instinctively she brought up her own arms to close the embrace between them, feeling her Espeon's arms tighten around her as she did so.

“Apollo...”

She wasn't sure what else to say. She wasn't even sure what to _do_ in this situation. It's not like she hadn't thought about this possibility before when her Pokemon had become human. Apollo himself had always been rather possessive of her, even to the point where she found it almost flattering; but she had always suspected that it was due to instinct and nothing more. Moreover, she couldn't blame the Espeon for feeling this way, but was it really okay for her to give him what he desired?

Apollo pulled back from her then, large dark pupils locked with hers and seemingly searching her soul with the deepest of intent. Amaya knew what he was searching for. He was searching for the prospect that the emotions he felt for her were mutual, but try as she may, Amaya could not conjure the words to escape her lips. Instead, she felt herself drawn to those eyes and without another word, leaned toward him until their lips brushed together. 

He returned her kiss, gentle at first as though he were testing his boundaries. When Amaya didn't pull away, however, it almost felt like his jaw had locked firmly onto hers like something primal had awakened within him. She let out a muffled squeak of surprise as he firmly pushed her onto the bed beneath him, satisfied growls emanating from the humanoid Espeon as he did so. Soon, he removed his mouth from hers with a heavy breath, nuzzling his scent on her, down her throat to the point where her neck met her shoulder. Then, without warning, he sank his teeth harshly into the flesh just above.

“Ah!”

Apollo froze at the sudden cry of pain from his mate, ears pointed upward in response to the sound before lowering again as he carefully removed his jaw from her shoulder and lapped up at the wound he had just left, realizing what he did. The Espeon muttered an embarrassed apology. He had gotten ahead of himself and hadn't meant to hurt his trainer.

Amaya just chuckled softly and assured her partner that no real harm was done, stroking him behind his ears affectionately. This elicited a purr from the Espeon, his tail swishing from side to side in contentment before he resumed his advances on her, now leaving soft bites under Amaya's chin, enticed by the pleasant gasps his trainer was emitting.

Next, Apollo had begun tugging at his trainer's clothing; his long claws teasing her skin from above the fabric. It wasn't long until he made quick work of removing them from her body; the Espeon still as agile as a human as he was like a Pokemon. Amaya would know; she helped train him to be as such for their competitions. When it was her turn to remove his clothing, Amaya was far more clumsy about it though Apollo didn't seem to pay it any mind as he assisted her in doing so. Finally, the two lay naked on the bed; the humanoid Pokemon straddling his trainer as he gently pinned her down by her wrists, gazing at her intently. No words needed to be spoken at this moment. Due to Apollo's psychic abilities, Amaya knew what he was asking.

Slipping her hands out from under his grip, she carefully raised her hands to his face as her response; her touch gliding down to the broadness of his chest and making him shudder with anticipation. His fur was so soft, yet so short and fine that it could have deceptively passed as human skin if she didn't know what he truly was. Amaya turned her gaze from the Espeon, feeling her cheeks growing hot as she bit the bottom of her lip. She knew full well what she was getting herself into, and she was content with her choice. She only hoped that she was ready for what was going to come next.

With his trainer's consent, Apollo lowered himself onto Amaya with a lustful growl tail twitching from side to side. He seemed like something feral as he did this; truly a perfect combination of human and Pokemon, and Amaya shivered feeling his body pressed so close to hers. Pressing her wrists back onto the bed, Apollo began to leave decisive bites on his mate; running from her throat down the length of her body and to her hips, licking up any blood that may have strayed from shallow wounds. She had accepted him, and he would be sure to make her his.

Her noises were intoxicating, though it frustrated him slightly that Amaya was trying to keep them quiet. He wanted to hear her in full, ears twitching trying to capture as much of her sound as he could while he continued to pleasure her. Moving lower on his trainer still, he located her clit and gave it a quick lick, eliciting a louder gasp from his mate which excited him. He pressed down on her hips and thigh to keep her in place as he continued to lap at the sensitive area, drawing out moans and pants from his trainer in the utmost glee.

“Ha– A-Apollo– !! Mmh!” 

Her cry of his name sent his instincts into a flurry and he returned to her lips, fingers now replacing where his tongue once was, preparing her as he purred her name in turn. Amaya shifted and contorted slightly beneath him at his actions, clearly enjoying the sensation. In the midst of the fog of ecstasy in her mind, Apollo could sense that his mate wished to pleasure him in some way as well. He chuckled deeply, lowering his face by her ear and whispered that he was not the concern for the evening. _She_ was.

With that, the Espeon removed his fingers from his trainer, and she spread her legs open wide; ready to receive him.

“P-please...” Amaya breathed, inviting him to go further, “I'm yours.”

Apollo gave a growl of approval and lifted himself to position his length at her entrance. He pressed into her slowly at first, noting her slight winces as he did so. He whispered assurances to her and only pressed further when she asked him to keep going. Finally, he was able to enter to his knot and he arched with a mild hiss at the feeling, fighting off every instinct that suddenly exploded in him to just sink his teeth into her and ride her until he came. She felt so good around him.

Shivering, he then felt Amaya wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips and he looked at her only to be met with a flushed, smiling face.

“It's okay,” she whispered, “D-do what you must.”

It was like a spark had snapped inside his mind at her utterance of permission and all reason seemed to disappear from within him. He bit into her shoulder as hard as he could muster, and began thrusting into her desperately. He could hear Amaya cry out in painful pleasure, encouraging him to continue as her grip tightened on him, which only spurred him on further. He grabbed onto her where he could, his claws digging into her skin without much care now. Let him leave a mark. Let them see. No other Pokemon...no other _human_ would ever have her. He'll make sure of it. 

His senses blurred in the heat of their ecstasy, and he began to hear Amaya screaming his name over and over. He started to move even faster as a response, wanting her to feel every inch of him as much as he could. Finally, he felt himself release inside her, listening to her satisfied gasps as he quietly collapsed on her form; the two of them breathing heavily. After a few moments, he once again removed his bite with care as he carefully pulled himself from within her. Amaya ushered an exhausted laugh which made his fur tingle all over.

Making his way under the covers now, Apollo brought his trainer along with him, pulling her in close as he rested his chin on top of her head with his embrace.

“Thank you...” Was all he whispered, and Amaya cuddled in closer to him; his body and tail surrounding her protectively in turn.

This was okay. They would be okay. After all; they were sure they could work it out.


End file.
